


have a little faith ( in us )

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie has insecurities after a nightmare and Buck calms him down.----Written for day six of Eddie Diaz week,i don't think i'm strong enoughandfaith.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	have a little faith ( in us )

His eyes snap open, and he’s panting, and he can feel Buck’s fingers carding through his hair, and that’s all he understands in the moment. He doesn’t remember the dream he was having, because he was clearly dreaming since he’s surrounded in darkness save for the moonlight through Buck’s windows.

He finds himself blinking, looking around the room before realizing Christopher is at his Abuela’s, and that’s why they’re at Buck’s loft instead of Eddie’s home. He relaxes a little bit, looks up at Buck with a small sigh before shifting a little and wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist, a small whimper escaping from him.

“M’sorry if I woke you,” Eddie whispers after a few minutes of trying to get his breathing back to normal. Buck continues to run his fingers through his hair, a small noise escaping from him in return. He hates when he has nightmares, hates when he wakes up Buck because of them - hates being a hindrance, especially when Buck has his own nightmares and trauma to deal with.

He can hear Buck shush him, finds himself frowning in response before cuddling into his boyfriend’s chest with a small sigh.He doesn’t know how late into the night it is, doesn’t know how much longer he has to sleep, just knows the feeling of Buck’s fingers running through his hair and then down his spine, the blanket covering them becoming tighter around their bodies after a few minutes.

“You were shivering,” Buck whispers and Eddie finds himself frowning once more, not having realized his body had been shivering but not surprised that Buck had. The two of them are there for each other, through thick and thin and everything else, even when most boyfriends wouldn’t be.

They’re a family even if it’s not officially.

“And you didn’t wake me. I was already awake, reading,” Buck says and Eddie frowns before he remembers apologizing for waking him up, finds himself looking up at Buck with a small smile.

“Still. M’sorry anyways,” Eddie says, his tongue sticking out briefly before he shifts, trying to get comfortable. He still can’t remember the dream that had woken him up, but trying to think about it has his heart pounding, nerves flayed as he looks up at his boyfriend, moving his hands so that they’re pressed against Buck’s back, bringing the two of them even closer together, the skin-to-skin contact calming Eddie down.

“It’s alright,” Buck whispers and Eddie finds himself taking a deep breath and holding it for a few minutes before exhaling, looking up at Buck with a frown.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough,” Eddie admits, voice soft. He can feel Buck frown at his words, and can feel him shift in the bed, but before Buck can ask, Eddie continues, “I’ve been having so many dreams lately, Buck. So many nightmares of my past, or my future and past merging, mistakes being made that I can’t fix and it terrifies me,” Eddie admits, and he can feel himself beginning to cry but before the tears even begin to fall, Buck is wiping at his eyes, kissing his forehead, and then his nose, and his cheeks, and his eyelids and mouth.

“Eddie, baby,” Buck whispers and Eddie finds himself opening his eyes at his boyfriend’s tone, biting his lower lip briefly, his heart pounding inside of his chest.

“I know what you’re feeling, Eds. And whenever you’re feeling like that - when you feel like you don’t have the strength, I need you to remember that I’m right there with you. I have your back. I will  _ always _ have your back,” Buck whispers and Eddie finds himself letting out a sob, dropping his head forward as Buck kisses the top of it, running his hand up and down Eddie’s spine.

“I don’t know how you have faith --” Eddie begins before stopping himself, his legs tangling with Buck’s. He doesn’t need to finish his sentence, Buck understands what he was trying to say even if he did, and his boyfriend’s hold on him tightens just briefly.

“It’s not easy. But it’s because I have faith in you. In us. In our past, and how you’ve proven you’ll be there for me and vice versa,” Buck says and Eddie finds himself relaxing because Buck is right. They’ve been through so much - separately and together, and each time, they’ve proven to one another that they’ll always be there for the other --

Eddie needs to have faith in that. In them. Just like Buck did himself.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers, leaning slightly to kiss his boyfriend with a small smile that only grows when Buck moves and kisses him back.

“I love you too. Now go back to sleep, babe. I’m right here,” Buck says and Eddie nods, closing his eyes and humming, slowly falling back to sleep in content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a comment and let me know, even if it's just an emoji. If I missed any tags/triggers, let me know ASAP.


End file.
